Mythic Angel
by Yami Kd-Chan
Summary: Something is about to happen in Domino that Yugi and hie friends will never forget! (I really suck at summeries....... It's my first story too..)



    Mythic Angel
    Slap, slap, slap... That's what was heard between the lighting strikes as a teenager ran home down a lonely
    stretch of road in Domino City. He was quite small for his age. His multicoloured hair hung limply as it was
    as soaked as the rest of him.He could hear his heart beating in his chest. It sounded as though it was going
    to burst out and land twenty feet away! Violet eyes scanned for a ledge that hung out from a roof with a
    place to sit to wait out the worst part of the rain._'Boy, it must be late. Grandpa is probably worried
    sick. I hope he isn't out in this weather.'_ He thought, as he continued. Then he saw a place to rest for
    awhile. It was a barber shop that wasn't even open yet. A set of headlights could be seen off in the distance.
    _'I wonder who's out at this hour... other then me.'_ The boy chuckled to himself. The vehicle came closer
    and the headlights were unbearably bright to what the teen was use to. As the vehicle started to pass, the boy
    noticed it was a limo. _'I hope that isn't Pegasus. I don't feel like dueling... Yami...'_ Maximillion
    Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters, the greatest craze in Domino, had been seen in town. There was a rumour
    flying around the local duelists that he was going to hold an expo for the newest Duel Monsters Expanison here
    in Domino. Taking the young teen by surprise was the fact that the limo had stopped with the back door across
    from the boy.
    "Yugi? Is that you?" Asked an unknown voice, that must have come from the vehicle. _'That voice is famillar.'
    _ the boy thought as the window rolled down.
    "Seto!" Yugi cried, reconizing him in an instant. It wasn't hard as the young CEO of Kaiba Crop. had just
    resently decided to be his friend. They had been arch rival duelists, as Yugi had taken Seto's place as number
    one ranked duelist in Japan.
    "Why are you out here in this weather?" Seto asked the smaller one.
    "I got caught in the storm on the way home and I kinda got lost." Yugi said shyly. He had really just wanted
    to surprise Seto and Mokuba today, but he had got lost, then Yami Bakura and Yami Malik had ambused him as he
    cut through a park... No, he couldn't think about that, he wouldn't! Seto inspected the smaller teen with a
    critical eye. His tricoloured hair clung to his face, confirming the fact the poor kid was probably soaked.
    His black buckle shirt was clearly visible through his white button one. His amethyst eyes had lost all their
    sparkle that they normally held, and were replace by a dull, listless look. It really scared Seto. Yugi had a
    smile plastered on his face, but Seto could tell it was fake as he had seen his true smile.
    "Come in here out of the rain, Yugi." Seto said sternly. The boy must have been freezing, besides if he stayed
    out here much longer he would probably get hypothermeha.
    "Sorry, I can't! Grandpa will be worried sick." Yugi replied.
    "Get in here and call him, now" Seto said annoyed. The young CEO was very upset. Something was wrong and Yugi
    wasn't telling him. "Your Grandpa wouldn't want you sick, which most likely your going to be if you try to get
    back to the card shop."
    "O-k-k-k." Yugi stammered. "I-i-i hop-pe G-grand-dpa's-s home." He was soaked and getting cold. He stood up and
    walked down the steps he had been sitting on. As he reached the bottom step, however, the world seemed to be
    spinning, his head started to hurt and he felt weak. He wavered on his feet noticably.
    "Yugi!" Seto yelled as he popped his door and rushed to the boy. Yugi collasped into Seto's arms. "Oh no!" He
    whispered as he scooped the smaller form into his arms and lay him on the seat of the limo.
    "Driver, Home, hurry!" He called up praying the driver heard him. He checked on Yugi. 'Oh great he's got a
    fever, a high one!' Seto picked up a celphone.
    " Hello, I need to speak to Doctor Fleming. Thank you." Seto waited until there was a voice on the other end.
    "Doctor Fleming? This is Seto Kaiba, I need you at my manison as soon as possible!"
    "I found one of my friends walking home in the storm. As we talked he collasped."
    "I have no idea. Please, you have to help him!"
    "Ten minutes? Thank you very much! Ja Ne." Seto placed the phone down._ 'Hold on Yugi.'_ Seto looked at the
    prone figure near him. _'Where's the Millenium Puzzle? It's not around his neck...'_ Seto became worried.
    _'He always has it! It must be in his bag.'_ Seto picked carefully through the back pack Yugi had on his back.
    _'DM cards, notebook, his duel disk?? Why does he still carry that? Gold Pieces... Wait a minute, there's the
    Puzzle!'_ Seto stared a what was in his hand with horrer. _'It's broken! Who could have done this?'_
    Then Seto remembered Yugi's eyes when he first found him, listless and dull. _'He was heart broken... I can't
    believe someone would shatter his world like this! Yugi is the most gentle person I know! The world to him is
    filled with love and hope... unlike the real one. He is always happy and cheerful.'_ Seto thought for a minute.
    _'Better call his Grandpa...'_
    As the limo pulled into Seto's drive way, Mokuba and several employees of the rushed out of the manison.
    "Seto is he ok?" Mokuba called up running towards the limo with an umbrella.
    "I don't know Mokuba... He's still out cold." Seto said lifting him out of the limo. He was much lighter then he
    looked without his bag. "Is Dr. Fleming here yet?"
    "No Master Kaiba. The good doctor will be here in two minutes." replied the eldest maid.
    "Alright. Can you get his back pack Ellison?" Seto replied ducking under one of the umbrellas the congregated
    around him.
    "Yes sir!" Ellison replied. He was an elderly man with a kind face. Seto rushed inside with Yugi, Mokuba and
    one of the servicants who was holding her umbrella over Yugi and Kaiba. Seto carefully took Yugi upstairs to his
    room. Yugi was placed down on Seto's bed even though he was absolutly soaked. _'He's going to be ok... he has to!
    I haven't beaten him yet.'_ Seto head snapped at the sound door handle being opened.
    "Mister Kaiba? He's in here?" Dr. Fleming asked.
    "Yes doctor. He hasn't awakened from when he fell on the street." Seto replied sadly. His hand was placed gently
    on Yugi's forehead to check his temperature. "His fever has dramatically raised though."
    "I'm afraid that you are going to have to leave for now Mr. Kaiba. I will need you to wait outside." The doctor
    stated.
    "You can not order me around in my own home!" Seto cried, enraged by the nerve of the doctor. "I will not leave
    him. I......" Seto broke off. _'I do not have to tell him anything! This is my home, not a hospital.'_
    "Fine Mister Kaiba. Stay if that is what you wish." He replied. The child needed help and Seto wasn't going to
    leave. He started his examination.
    "Well?" Seto asked when the doctor started to gather some of his things.
    "He has Pnemonphia. It's not serious yet, but he should not be moved to a hospital unless he worsens. Have him
    take this medication three times a day, and do not let him sleep all day. Keep him warm and do not let him use
    the stairs by himself. I suggest moving him close to the room of his caretaker. That is you I presume." The
    doctor said.
    "That is correct. My room is next to his at this moment anyway." Seto replied annoyed. He knew this stuff. Mokuba
    had had pnemonphia once.
    "Alright, take care." The doctor replied
    


End file.
